Liars and Thieves
by Demonofthesilverstars
Summary: Alone, betrayed, and utterly angry at everything, a young gem struggles to accept that the past is the past and should be forgotten. Meet Sapphire, one of the most pessimistic gems to ever exist. You, as an unnamed reader, will learn of her past through notes she writes, while waiting for the oncoming doom of a gem creature. PLEASE READ SLASHER9485'S FIC POLISHED GEMS FIRST.


**Liars and Thieves**

**Le gasp. Yes, I know, I have other stories, but this one will be small. Like 3 chapters. I need to write a story for this show because I love it so much. If you have read Slasher9485's fic for the show, then this will explain Sapphire's reasons for disappearing from the team. IF NOT, GO READ IT, IT'S REALLY GOOD.**

It had begun. One day, I was one of the strongest beings in the universe, the next… I was a weak sniveling coward scurrying away with my tail tucked between my legs. My name is Sapphire. My hair is blue-ish white, my skin is a dark-icy blue. I am not human. I am, or was, a member of a team of magical beings known as Crystal Gems. But now, I sit at a wooden table with a pencil in my hand and a piece of paper in front of me in some god-forsaken village just outside of Moscow, Russia.

A creature has been attacking this place for some time, and the burden of it is getting to me. So many dead, so many coffins, and all of it my fault. The humans that live here have called me a god, to which I have taken a liking too. But their faith in my abilities is dwindling.

The damn thing is too fast, too strong, and I fear that it's getting tired of dealing with me. It will move in for the kill soon, and unless I get extremely lucky, I worry my life will be ended. I might as well tell you how I ended up this in this predicament, reader. It feels like a thousand years since I've told this story.

I recall some things other than fragments of when I was new to this dimension. My mentor, more like a father really, Onyx has looked after me for as long as I could remember. He hated humans. Any human that we crossed was killed on the spot. He was judge, jury, and executioner. I remember once, when we were driven from our temple in the Arctic by a rouge gem creature, that we stumbled across a village of them. They were so nice to us, offering food to us (not like we needed it), but Onyx killed them all. He was a short-tempered gem, exploding at the smallest thing, criticizing me almost always, and rarely being happy with his life. He was all I had. Until, _she _came.

After losing our temple, we went to a remote part of the world. I don't remember the location, due to my scatter-brained nature back then, but I remember how warm it was, the birds chirping, and the smell of the sweetest flowers. A cave system was what we called home for the longest time. Almost 12 years we stayed there, and he trained me to use my weapon properly. I learned how to do everything a Gem was supposed to know. I had a strange ability that only I could do, however. As long as I focused, any surface became climbable. Walls, ceilings, and even other creatures were game for me. I was still honing this ability when I lost my mentor.

It started like any day. Onyx got me ready for a 7 mile race. We were trying to up our speed. We were outside when a loud noise echoed through the area. He got very uncomfortable and tense, like he knew what it meant. He probably did, but I'll never know. Suddenly, the sound of a creature shrieking filled the air, followed by a large cloud of dust. Large clusters of animals began running out of the area. I was so scared. He told me to run as fast as I could. I tried to ask why but he ignored me. After summoning his weapon, a solid black war axe, he ran toward the source of the smoke.

After what felt likes centuries, I got up from my hiding place and began to search for my mentor. Usually, he would've found me and told me to come out, but it had been hours since I saw him leave. It never took him longer than a few minutes to deal with creatures. A sinking feeling in my stomach told me we would have to leave again.

I was walking through a clearing when, for whatever reason, I decided to stop and clear my head. I took a break on a large rock, which happened to overlook our home. I could see for miles, it was so amazing being up there. I began to wonder if my mentor had won whatever fight he threw himself into. Scenarios played through my head of him being torn apart by a Centipeedle, or getting eaten by a pack of Venom Strikers.

Venom Strikers were nasty little things. They had snake-like bodies, with long claws and bat wings. They were completely blind, but could track with their other senses, which made them very dangerous. Two arms, but no legs, was what propelled them. And they were as fast as they were imposing. Large white horns on the peaks of their heads stood out against the creatures' tan- armored hides, as did the dark swirls that marked their faces and shoulders. Their venom was really poison spit, which they used to immobilize prey. But for Gems, it would cause the victim to turn a paler color than what they were. Inability to retreat back into our gems followed, soon after that, we couldn't use any of our powers. Finally, our gems would crack and we would die, along with what happens when our gems crack anyway.

I pushed the thoughts away and hopeful ones emerged. Maybe he was looking for me? Maybe I was being paranoid, or maybe I was just too stupid to see it? With new found courage, I began to use my vantage point to search for him, but everything stopped when I saw markings in a nearby clearing. I ran down there, but each step I took made me even more uneasy. The fear of his gem being in pieces was rising, and I couldn't hold back the tears that ran down my face.

When I reached the clearing, I was greeted by large dents and tracks in the dirt. I knelt down and put a hand over one of the tracks; still very warm and bigger than my hand. The fear that was on the rise suddenly skyrocketed. These tracks belonged to a Venom Striker, and a pack leader at that. They were infamous for being highly territorial, and very unpredictable, which is why they made terrible War mounts. My thoughts raced, and hypothetical images of my master being in pieces began stitching together.

I looked for any traces of him. A boot print, blood, and even his gem, but found nothing. I searched for 5 hours straight but came up with nothing. I sat down and started to cry, the stress was finally getting to me. I felt so useless. ''What good are these powers if I am too scared to use them'' I remember screaming this to the sky as I sat there. Nothing made sense anymore. Why was I given these powers, and for what purpose should I use them for?

Suddenly, I heard a very loud twig snap behind me. My head snapped up and I staggered to my feet, readying to fight, but suddenly remembered that I can't fight anything like an Alpha Venom Striker. I thought of any plans that could help me, but nothing would work, not in my head at least.

I saw two milky eyes peering out from the foliage. The eyebrow ridges were angled down sharply, making the useless windows look like half-circles. Suddenly, a large claw planted itself firmly on a tree, and when it made its way forward, toppled the large trunk like it was a stick in mud. Out came a large head, a light brown color, with a large curved horn on the end. Rows of teeth lined its mouth like a picket fence, and the armor on its back shifted and clicked as the muscles shrank and stretched. This thing was coming for me.

Soon, I was face-to-face with the beast himself. Its wings were cut open, like a tattered sail after a storm, and its tail was swishing angrily. It was grounded. It couldn't leave. My powers seemed to have been acting up, because my feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn't move them. I was going to die. My eyes looked into the beast's, seeing nothing but snow-like emptiness. I laughed nervously and thought about how beautiful snow was, and that I wanted to live where there was nothing but snow for miles and miles. Ironic, isn't it?

The beast smacked me with a large claw, hitting my side and throwing me over a riverbed and right into a tree. The pain was immense, but I got up anyway. As soon as I did, I was met with a pair of jaws clamping around my shoulder. The audacity of this thing! It suddenly snapped its head up, opening its jaws, and flinging me back into the clearing. It was toying with me. I stood up again. And the beast came trudging back.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked past the beast to see the shattered remains of Onyx's gem. They were scattered in a stream, but I could still pick them out from the pebbles. The water was rolling them this way and that way, trying desperately to wash them out. They were too heavy and just stayed on the bottom of the riverbed.

My thoughts were snapped away from me when the Striker blew hot air into my face. The breath smelled of rotten meat and blood. I saw bones in its teeth as it opened its mighty jowls and prepared to strike. I wrenched my eyes shut and braced myself, covering my head and kneeling down onto the dirt. I heard it take in a breath, sucking in air like a whirlpool sucks in water, and I held my own breath, accepting that I would die.

I didn't feel the beast's bite. In fact, I felt hands on my sides, which ripped me away from my cowering position, forcing me to my feet, and then pulling me away like an eagle taking a mouse from a field. When I was still again, I opened my eyes, to see two beings, one armed with a whip in soldier attire and another in a diplomat's uniform with a spear, going toe-to-toe with the Striker. I looked down to see a second pair of feet behind me. When I realized I was away from the creature, I looked behind me to see a very tall person in goggles and a very nice hat. A look of determination was clear on their face, even though their eyes were covered.

''T-thank you…'' I stuttered out in my thick accent. The person looked down, their face seeming to have softened. Onyx told me strangers were to be treated warily, but this was a different matter. I could've been killed! A simple ''you are welcome'' was what I got from them. They had an accent just like I did; British in origin, from the sound of it, very feminine as well. Her coat seemed to float on the air as she stepped forward. When I tried to ask her for her reason being here, I was instead greeted with the appearance of two very large gauntlets on her hands.

They were adorned with bright yellow stars on the backs and on the bottoms, along with red stone knuckles, and black accents around the fingers. They were a bit too big for her hands, and they looked a bit awkward against her arms. The revelation shocked me. She was just like me. She was a Gem, too. I looked at the other two, wondering if they were too. My question was answered almost immediately as the taller one turned, and I saw the gem on her forehead. The ''soldier'' was thrown to the ground and I saw a deep purple gem on their chest.

''You're all Gems?'' I asked myself out loud. It was more of a coping method than an actual question, but it was answered by someone I'll never forget. ''Yes, just stay back here and don't come out!'' I turned around to see a flash of pink run past me. I followed the blur with my eyes, only to see a very beautiful woman in adventurer's clothes run up and join the fight, picking up the purple soldier and helping keep the Striker pinned down.

The tallest one then ran into the fight too. She jumped onto the beast and grabbed its horns, leaping off and pulling its head down with her. The soldier used the whip to close the jaws, preventing any of the toxic spit to leak out. The graceful spear-wielder then severed the Striker's arms, causing it to fall onto the ground. It wriggled like a snake caught under a heavy boot, hissing and screaming, trying to get free of the living shackles. The adventurer then, somehow summoning a shield without my notice, used their weapon like a brace, to protect the others from the tail. Finally, the tallest one quickly snapped the creature's neck, killing it instantly.

I sat in awe. This group was far better than Onyx or I. Imagine the things they could teach you, a voice in my head said. I scolded the voice, ''No, that would be wrong to ask. I don't even know them.''

''What would be wrong to ask?'' I forgot that I talked out loud too much.

I quickly looked up to see the beautiful woman standing in front of me. Her eyes were a very dark brown color, and her hair was curly and long, and very… pink. On her stomach, there was a pink gemstone. Another one, the voice said to me in a disrespectful manner. There was an aura around her, one that I couldn't place. I just felt safe around her, suspicious… yet safe.

''Nothing, it was nothing.'' I lied, quickly erasing the thoughts out of my head. My throat felt dry, and my hands started shaking a bit. I was nervous. Something didn't feel right. When I tried to speak, something hitched in my throat. There was a burning sensation on my shoulder. I grabbed it, wincing in pain as I went down to my knees. ''Are you alright?''

I moved my hand out of the way, only to regret it. Air slipped past me and into the bite, making it hurt even worse. I saw the dull yellow liquid spread over the teeth marks. It had poisoned me and I just let it. I felt so stupid, all that training wasted!

The other three had grouped together and met with me and whoever this woman was. The purple one spoke first.

''Rose, where in the Hell were you? Me and Pearl almost got killed.'' This one's voice was raspy, but filled with spirit. This one had fire, I could tell. At least I got to know what the pink Gem's name was.

''Amethyst, I am going to ask you to calm down. Don't need you scaring our friend here. She looks like she's hurt.'' Rose explained calmly, almost sweetly, like she was talking to her own flesh and blood. So now, I know two names. ''I was making sure that 'you-know-who' was taken care of.'' I didn't understand what she meant, but I wouldn't for a very long time.

The tall, slender one kneeled down and balanced on her toes. I just stared at her feet, wondering how she was able to do it. She must've caught my staring because she piped up. ''Are you alright?'' I looked up, and with a straight face I asked the dumbest question I think I have ever spoken in my life.

''How are you doing that thing with your feet?'' She just laughed a bit, as did the others. I didn't understand at all. I sat there puzzled for a second. ''Pearl, come on, just answer the poor kid's question.'' aid Amethyst, nudging her friend in the side. Okay, now three names. ''To be honest, I don't even know the answer.''

I bit my lip as hard as I could without hurting myself. I gripped the ripped end of my shirt, trying to soak up at least some of the venom before the pain got any worse. That's where I was wrong. I looked at my gem in fear. An expression of horror spread across my face. It was a pale blue color, as was I.

I looked up again, only to find the tall red one was gone. She was by where the creature used to be, but floating a bit above her hand was a pinkish-red bubble, and inside it was a yellow-orange gem. She touched the top of the bubble and it was gone in a flash. I didn't know we could do that. ''Garnet, come on, I think we should leave.'' Rose said, standing up. She turned her attention on me. ''Do you want to come with us? We might be able to help you out with that.''

I nodded.

I must apologize, for this is where my memory gets fuzzy.

My thoughts began to blur, as did the images in front of me. I had to shake my head to clear everything up, but ended up making it worse than before. My consciousness finally gave in and my eyes closed. I fell backward onto the ground, with nothing but the sounds of panicked voices around me.

''Shit,'' said Sapphire as she stood up from her desk. She had run out of room to write and the pencil was worn down. She blew her loose hair out of her face and sighed. She kneeled down and pulled a loose board from the floor. It revealed a secret stash of her favorite human-crafted beverage, vodka. Gems don't get drunk, but that's not why she drinks. She just likes the taste.

She used to drink it all the time, back when she was still with Rose and the others. They always said that it was a terrible habit, but she still did it in secret. She would hide it in her parka when they went on missions, to which Garnet would snatch it from her and throw it as far as she could. No one knew how she kept getting it. Only that it appeared, and so did all the bottles. That was probably why they hated it, because of the smell and the clutter that followed.

She rarely drinks it anymore, it made her think of them too much. She put her frozen fingers around the cap and twisted it off, the pungent smell erupting from the neck of the bottle. She took a small sip and set the bottle down, a frown on her face. She fiddled with the cap, rolling it between her fingers as she leaned against the wall of her small hut. It had been given to her as a gift from the elder of the village for protecting them from the strange beast that had been attacking them. The elder was a personal friend and consultant. Sapphire didn't do anything in the village unless she had permission from him. It wasn't her land to destroy and wasn't just her life she was constantly putting in danger. Soon, it will just be her life in danger unless she figured something out.

She sighed and walked out from the hut, taking the bottle with her. She was greeted by judgmental stares and only two people looked happy to see her, the elder and a young boy with his father. The young boy ran up to her, speaking the language that she knew by heart. Since the writer refuses to use the actual language or that rubbish Google Translate has, you will have the translated version.

''Miss Sapphire, when are you going to kill that ugly lizard thing?'' he asked, hope in his brown eyes. She patted his head, smiling and laughed. ''Soon, if I can find an easy way to kill it without hurting anyone.'' The father approached, grabbing his son's arm and leading him away, dismay clear on his face.

Sapphire was hurt by this, but she knew how to hide these kinds of things well. She just took a swig from her bottle and sneered at the father. He hated her with a passion, saying she was a demon and needed to be killed. She didn't understand why most of the village hated her. She risked her hide everyday to keep them safe, and for what, rotten fruit and insults spit at her?

The father was quiet when he spoke, but her highly trained ears still picked up the conversation.

''Stay away from that _thing_.''

''She is a person.''

''No she isn't, she's a menace!''

Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, but an all-too-familiar shriek caught everyone's attention. Mothers ran inside with their children, and the men grabbed their weapons. Guns were useless against this thing. Even her weapons didn't hurt it very much. They left a few scars, but nothing more.

The large creature saw its old rival and hissed at her. Slamming its tail against the snow, it looked dead at her, watching her every move. Sapphire smiled. ''Hello there old friend, are you ready for… what is it… Round 9? Or is it round 10?'' Sapphire's comedic nature didn't make the men feel safe. To be truthful, Sapphire was scared beyond belief. If anyone got hurt today, it would be her fault.

At that moment the creature charged, using its large shoulders to knock over several trees before colliding with the Gem. Sapphire took the opportunity to latch on with her unique ability, and then summoned her claws. She stuck one trio in the creature's torso, and using the other, she slashed the reptilian's neck. A generous amount of blood ran over her and her claws, but she shook it off. She swung onto the beast's back and began to cut and slash wildly, only making small cuts in its skin. These god damn muscles! she mentally screamed. This was gonna be a long fight.

After what felt like hours, the beast seemed to grow bored of the fighting. It went to leave, not before one of the men, the man with the young boy, shot the beast in the side. This made it angry, and it came back full force, knocking the man over. A loud crack was heard as the man was thrown into the center of the village. Sapphire punched the creature's face, making it flee.

People had gathered around the man, hoping and giving prayers that he would be alright. Sapphire pushed her way to him, and knelt down beside him. He was alive, but not for much longer. His spine was snapped in half, and you can't find a good hospital this far out, not in time at least.

''Sebastian.'' She said, grabbing his wrist. He just scoffed and gawked at her. He coughed and wheezed as he spoke. ''I knew you would let this happen. You are and always will be, a god damn monster.'' With those finals words, his eyes glazed over, and his chest stopped moving. A choked cry came from his wife and son, as they cradled him in their arms.

Sapphire lowered her head, and put a hand over where her heart would be, if she had one. She whispered a final prayer to his body, in a language no one understood. It was a language long forgotten by humans, but known to all Gemkind. It was their language. The language of the gods.

She went to lay a hand on the boy's shoulder, but he yelled at her to go away. She was taken aback, and the look of hurt spread across her face. She tried to apologize for Sebastian's death, but the whole village turned on her. She got up and left in silence, leaving them to tend to the body. She went back to her hut, and slammed the door.

**Done. Seriously, go read Polished Gems. It's really good. **


End file.
